2 Minutes 20 Second
by Suika Rii
Summary: Hanya dalam waktu dua menit dua puluh detik, Donghyuk kembali dapat merasakan cinta tulus milik Mark yang kuat. Namun semua itu sudah tak berarti, Tuhan yang maha kasih sudah mengabulkan permintaan Donghyuk. Permintaan untuk membuat Mark melupakan dirinya. Selamanya. MARKHYUCK -NCT FANFICTION -ROMANCE -SAD


**2 MINUTES 20 SECOND**

000

Mark Lee (Minhyung)

Lee Donghyuk (Haechan)

NCT FanFiction

000

 _Hanya dalam waktu dua menit dua puluh detik, Donghyuk kembali dapat merasakan cinta tulus milik Mark yang kuat. Namun semua itu sudah tak berarti, Tuhan yang maha kasih sudah mengabulkan permintaan Donghyuk. Permintaan untuk membuat Mark melupakan dirinya. Selamanya._

000

Donghyuk tahu ia yang pengecut di sini. Menjahui Mark, berbohong padanya dan yang paling berdosa adalah berselingkuh dari Mark.

Bukan salah Donghyuk sebenarnya. Benar juga, manusia mana yang mau disalahkan? Ini semua salah Mark! bukan Donghyuk. Mark terlalu sibuk dengan aktifitasnya. Belajar dengan tekun demi mendapatkan universitas yang diminati, berlatih basket seperti tak ada hari esok untuk itu dan istirahat seperti ia akan menghilang jika tidak melakukannya. Mark mengabaikan Donghyuk.

Jika untuk bertemu sulit, Donghyuk pikir Mark bisa menghubunginya. Menelpon sebentar atau sekedar berbalas pesan, misalnya. Namun nyatanya Mark tak melakukannya. Kalau tidak salah, terakhir kali Mark mengirimnya pesan adalah sekitar dua bulan yang lalu –atau lebih dari itu? Donghyuk sampai lupa. Itupun untuk membatalkan janji kencan mereka tanpa alasan.

Donghyuk jengah.

Saat itulah Jeno datang seperti menawarkan alternative lain. Jeno datang seperti malaikat penolong yang melepaskan Donghyuk dari rasa jengahnya terhadap Mark. Jeno datang di waktu yang tepat.

Awalnya Jeno hanyalah "tempat sampah" Donghyuk. Laki-laki berparas tampan itu hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk semua keluh kesah Donghyuk. Ketika Donghyuk marah pada Mark, ia akan menumpahkannya pada Jeno. Ketika ia sedang baikan dengan Mark, ia juga akan membaginya dengan Jeno dengan cara meneraktir laki-laki itu makan es krim. Semua berjalan seperti itu terus menerus. Bergulir bersama waktu yang berputar.

Hingga akhirnya, yang special tergantikan oleh yang selalu ada.

Donghyuk sadar, ia mulai memandang sisi lain dari seorang Lee Jeno. Jeno yang lembut, memperlakukan Donghyuk dengan sangat baik, membuat hati Donghyuk menghangat, menghibur Donghyuk ketika ia sedih dan yang terpenting adalah selalu berada di sisi Donghyuk dalam suka atau pun duka.

"berhentilah mengumpat tentang Mark sunbae, Donghyuk-ah" itu suara Jeno yang tenang.

"aku tidak bisa! Dia membatalkan kencan kami lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, kau pikir aku bisa tenang?" Donghyuk tak habis pikir, lagi dan lagi Mark membatalkannya. Sampai kapan semua akan seperti ini? Kapan Mark punya waktu untuknya?

"kalau kau ingin sekali pergi berkencan minggu ini, pergilah denganku"

"lucu Jeno, sangat menghibur" sarkas Donghyuk memutar bola matanya.

"aku serius" kali ini Jeno menggenggam kedua tangan Donghyuk dalam tangannya yang besar. Matanya menatap lurus pada Donghyuk. Tatapan yang penuh akan keseriusan sesuai dengan yang ia katakan.

"aku menyukaimu Donghyuk. Dari dulu sekali," suara Jeno terdengar begitu lembut. "karena itu aku mendekatimu. Ternyata kau sudah dimiliki orang lain, itu membuatku kecewa, namun bukan berarti aku akan berhenti disana" lanjut Jeno masih dengan suaranya yang lembut.

"aku tahu aku seorang bajingan yang masuk di antara kalian, tapi sungguh Donghyuk, melihat orang yang ku sukai sedang bersedih dan tersakiti membuatku tidak bisa diam saja." Jeno menangkup wajah Donghyuk dalam kedua tangannya. "sekarang aku tidak peduli kau masih mencintai Mark sunbae atau tidak, tapi kau harus tahu kalau aku menyukaimu, ah tidak…" Jeno menggeleng kepalanya, meralat apa yang ia ucapkan "aku mencinaimu di sini dan akan selalu begitu"

"Jeno kau…" Donghyuk tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Jeno menyatakan perasaannya. Membuat Donghyuk bingung. Bingung karena ia juga sadar, ia sudah mulai menyukai laki-laki ini lebih dari rasa sukanya pada Mark yang mulai memudar.

"begini saja, aku tahu kau bingung…" Jeno berkata, mengerti keadaan Donghyuk yang sedang bingun. "aku akan beri penawaran, ini sedikit gila, tapi ini bisa membuat mu lepas dari deritamu"

"kita jalani hubungan kita untuk beberapa waktu. Selama kita menjalani hubungan itu, kau bisa menyeleksi, mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Jika kau merasa lebih nyaman denganku, kau boleh bersamaku, jika kau merasa bersama dengan Mark sunbae lebih nyaman, kau boleh meninggalkanku dan aku akan menjauh dari kalian"

Penuh resiko dan kebimbangan dalam tawaran itu. Tapi toh Donghyuk tetap mengikuti apa yang Jeno katakan. Ini adalah saatnya menentukan, ia akan segera tahu isi hatinya yang sebenarnya, masih kah mencintai Mark-nya atau sudah tidak lagi kah?. Dengan hal ini, Donghyuk akan menemukan jawabannya.

Hari berganti hari. Jeno dan Donghyuk menjalani hubungan mereka tanpa ada yang mengetahui. Mereka berbohong dan melakukan permainan yang "cantik". Semua orang terkelabuhi. Hingga dua minggu setelahnya, Donghyuk sudah bisa memutuskan. Bahwa ia akan memilih Jeno yang romantis, pengertian dan selalu ada untuknya. Bukan Mark yang sibuk sendiri dengan dunianya.

Mark tidak lagi jadi hal yang perlu Donghyuk pusingkan sekarang ini. Terserah laki-laki itu ingin melakukan apapun di luar sana. Toh Jeno sudah ada di sisinya.

Banyak waktu yang mereka lewatkan bersama. Begitu banyak sampai Donghyuk melewatkan hari pertandingan basket nasional yang Mark lakukan untuk pergi dengan Jeno ke pantai yang indah. Donghyuk juga tak menghubungi Mark seperti biasa karena ia lebih memilih menghubungi Jeno. Bahkan Donghyuk melupakan kencannya dengan Mark hanya untuk pergi berkencan dengan Jeno.

Ada saat di mana Jeno mencium Donghyuk dalam kencan mereka. Ciuman Jeno kasar, tidak selembut ciuman yang Mark lakukan pada Donghyuk, tentu mereka berbeda, segala aspek tentang Jeno dan Mark sangatlah berbeda. Tapi Donghyuk tak mempermasalahkannya. Toh Mark sudah tidak pernah menciumnnya lagi sejak enam bulan belakangan ini.

Benar, sudah enam bulan hubungan Mark dan Donghyuk merenggang. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan lebih lama lagi.

Sudah saatnya untuk mengakhiri.

"maaf, kita jadi jarang bertemu karena aku sibuk" itu suara Mark, terdengar serak seperti orang yang terkena radang tenggorokan. Donghyuk meminta Mark datang ke atap sekoalah. Katanya, ada yang ingin dibicarakan.

"kau terlihat lebih manis setelah beberapa saat tidak terlihat" Mark meletakkan tangan kanannya di kepala Donghyuk. Lalu menyematkan ciuman lembut pada kening Donghyuk. Donghyuk hanya diam tak memberi komentar atau menolak perlakuan Mark padanya.

Karena jujur, sedikit-banyak Donghyuk rindu pelakuan lembut Mark padanya.

"jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan, sayang?" Mark memberi jarak di antara mereka hanya agar bisa melihat wajah Donghyuk. Senyumnya mengembang lembut.

Donghyuk baru saja akan berkata-kata ketika dilihatnya wajah Mark yang terlihat pucat. Kantung mata Mark juga menghitam seperti ia kehilangan waktu tidurnya. Belum lagi tatapan matanya yang kosong. Walau Mark tersenyum, Donghyuk tahu Mark sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja.

Tidak! Ini bukan saatnya untuk menanyai keadaan Mark. Tidak saat ini. Donghyuk khawatir dengan menanyai keadaan Mark, ia akan batal mengakhirin hubungan mereka. Donghyuk tidak butuh hati yang lemah untuk saat ini.

Setelah menarik nafas dalam, Donghyuk berkata; "aku ingin kita selesai sampai di sini" suaranya kecil namun masih sampai di pendengaran Mark. "aku ingin kita akhirin hubungan ini hyung"

Senyum Mark hilang terbawa angin yang berhembus. Hening menyelimuti mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian, "aku tahu kau akan mengatakannya," itu suara Mark. Donghyuk yang kaget mendengar berkataan Mark menggerakkan kepalanya yang tertunduk untuk melihat laki-laki yang menjadi kekasihnya tiga tahun belakangan ini. "aku minta maaf kalau aku sering mengabaikanmu sampai kau bosan dengan ku" katanya melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat terpotong. Donghyuk tak melihat emosi dalam perkataan bahkan raut wajah Mark. Laki-laki itu terlihat seperti mayat yang berbicara.

"aku tidak akan bertanya alasan mu memutuskanku, itu jelas salahku" Mark berkata penuh penyesalan. Donghyuk hanya membenarkan berkataan itu dalam hatinya.

"tapi aku punya dua permintaan sebelum kita putus, dan kau harus mengabulkannya," Mark berkata setelah menyibak rambut hitamnya yang mulai panjang ke belakang kepalanya. Donghyuk menyerkit, hapal betul Mark tak pernah meminta apapun padanya. Tidak pernah sekalipun.

"aku tahu aku egois dan cendrung memaksamu, tapi hanya untuk saat ini saja, kau harus mengabulkan permintaanku, kau mau kan?" Mark berkata dengan nada serius.

"permintaan apa?" tanya Donghyuk berusaha sedatar mungkin untuk menutupi rasa penasarannya. Penasaran akan Mark yang meminta sesuatu, tidak seperti biasanya.

"yang pertama, aku ingin kita tetap bersama sampai hari kelulusanku tiba, seminggu lagi"

"what?" Donghyuk kaget. Kalau Mark meminta hal itu, artinya hubungan mereka yang harusnya berakhir hari ini akan tertunda hingga seminggu lagi.

"hanya seminggu, aku janji. Hanya sampai hari kelulusanku. Bagaimana?" Donghyuk tidak punya ide untuk permintaain ini. Walau tidak mengerti maksudnya, pada akhirnya Donghyuk meng-iya-kan permintaan Mark.

"yang kedua?" Donghyuk bertanya.

"datanglah ke tempat ini, di jam yang sama setiap harinya sampai 'hari putus' kita"

"hyung, aku tidak mengerti maksud permintaanmu, itu benar-benar aneh." Donghyuk akhirnya angkat bicara. Permintaan Mark di luar nalarnya. Untuk apa laki-laki itu meminta dua hal itu? Untuk membuat Donghyuk menjadi bimbang dan kembali padanya? Tidak. Donghyuk tidak akan goyah.

Donghyuk akan tetap mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Mark, titik!

"aku lelah dengan semua tingkahmu, dan aku hanya ingin kita putus! Kenapa kau malah mem-" ucapan Donghyuk terpotong oleh suara paruh Mark.

"aku hanya ingin melihatmu seminggu sebelum kita putus" dan Donghyuk pun bungkam.

Setelah hari perjanjian itu, Donghyuk menepati janjinya. Dia datang di jam yang sama, ke tempat yang sama. Bertemu dengan Mark yang hanya melempar senyum. Membiarkan angin menggantikan obrolan diantara mereka hingga menit berganti menit. Ketika matahari akan menghilang, Mark bangun dari duduknya, membersihkan celananya dari debu yang menempel sewaktu ia duduk di sana. Donghyuk pun mengikutinya untuk berdiri.

"ijinkan aku memelukmu untuk dua puluh detik" Mark tidak perlu jawaban dari Donghyuk. Ia langsung menarik Donghyuk dalam pelukannya. Meletakkan tangan kanannya pada kepala laki-laki berkulit tan itu dan tangan kanannya pada pinggang. Menghitung hingga dua puluh dan lalu melepasnya.

"terimakasih." Ucapnya tersenyum. Donghyuk masih belum memberi reaksi , sama seperti awal mereka bertemu hari ini. "sampai jumpa Donghyuk-ie" sebelum melangkah pergi, Mark mengusak rambut kecoklatan milik Donghyuk. Senyumnya mengembang indah.

Donghyuk merindukan momen manis ini.

Hari-hari berikutnya bergulir tak jauh berbeda. Mereka duduk dalam diam, lalu ketika akan pulang mereka akan berpelukan dua puluh detik dan berpisah begitu saja setelahnya.

Ada saat di mana Mark tertidur. Wajah Mark terlihat lelah dan semakin pucat setiap harinya. Tapi dengan segela keegoisannya, Donghyuk tak bertanya apapun tentang keadaan Mark. Ketika sore datang, Donghyuk menyentuh bahu Mark untuk membangunkannya. Barulah Donghyuk sadari tubuh Mark juga semakin kurus.

"ada apa?" tanya Mark yang baru bangun dari tidurnya. "ini sudah sore, aku ingin pulang" Donghyuk berkata dengan nada yang sedatar mungkin. Mencoba menutupi rasa khawatirnya pada Mark.

Setelah mereka berdiri, seperti hari-hati sebelumnya, Mark memeluk Donghyuk tanpa perlu ijin dari laki-laki itu. Seperti biasa pula, Donghyuk tak akan membalas pelukan itu. Membiarkan tangannya tetap terurai di sisi pahanya.

"kau mengganti shampoo-mu? harumnya tidak buruk juga" kata Mark dengan senyum manis. Tangannya mengusak rambut Donghyuk "sampai jumpa Donghyuk-ie" kata Mark lalu melangkah pergi.

Donghyuk melihat punggung itu menjauh. Hal yang beberapa hari ini ia lakukan. Entah ini hanya firasatnya atau memang seperti ada yang sakit di dadanya. Donghyuk menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh dada kirinya. Bisa dirasakannya, jantungnya berdetak tak normal. Berdetak begitu cepat seperti merasa takut.

 _Takut kehilangan Mark mungkin?_

 _._

Hari kelulusan tiba. itu artinya hari putus juga sudah tiba.

Donghyuk menapakkan kakinya dengan berat di setiap undakkan tangga. Ada perasaan tak ingin berjumpa dengan Mark hari ini. Tapi janji tetaplah janji. Donghyuk harus menepati janjinya untuk menemui Mark di atap sekolah pada pukul empat sore. Lagi pula ini hari terakhir. Besok dan besoknya lagi, Donghyuk tidak perlu melakukanya lagi kan?

Yah, benar. _Tidak lagi_.

Donghyuk membuka pintu atap yang terasa berat. Mungkin engsel pintunya sudah karatan. Setelahnya ia langsung disuguhi oleh senyum manis Mark. Sama seperti enam hari belakangan ini. Donghyuk tidak membalas senyum itu. Tidak pernah. Bukannya Donghyuk tak mau, ia hanya takut hatinya melemah dan pada akhirnya ia batal berpisah dengan Mark dan kembali tersakiti oleh Mark yang terlalu sibuk. Tidak, terimakasih. Donghyuk tidak ingin jatuh ke lubang yang sama.

Donghyuk menghentikan langkahnya tak jauh dari tempat Mark berdiri. Matanya menatap kemana saja asal bukan menatap Mark yang masih tersenyum di sana.

"dulu ketika kau marah padaku, aku akan menangis dan mengadu pada ibuku," tiba-tiba Mark mengenang kisah semasa mereka kecil. "tapi ketika aku marah padamu, kau akan datang padaku dan menggangguku hingga aku menangis karena kesal" kata Mark yang menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar pembatas. Kepalanya terangkat untuk melihat langit biru yang cahanyanya mulai meredup.

"ternyata dari dulu aku memang seorang pengecut" Mark tertawa meremehkan. Meremehkan dirinya sendiri yang begitu malang. Sementara Donghyuk masih berdiri mematung di sana. Belum berniat memberi tanggapan apapun.

"ketika kita di sekolah dasar, kau pernah marah padaku karena aku lulus lebih cepat dari dirimu. Kau marah karena aku meninggalkanmu." cerita Mark masih menerawang masa kecil mereka. "untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat mu menangis meraung-raung seperti itu," senyum di bibir Mark terukir indah. Walau sudah berlalu, Mark pikir kenangannya dengan Donghyuk adalah yang terbaik. Ia tidak akan melupakan masa-masa itu. "ketika itu aku panik, jadi aku membujukmu untuk diam dan berjanji bahwa kita akan selalu bersama sampai kapan pun" senyum itu memudar perlahan. Tangan Mark yang sedari tadi berada dalam kantung celananya keluar bersamaan dengan sebuah kalung dengan bandola salib yang terbuat dari perak.

"aku selalu berusaha menepati janji itu. Di sisi lain, aku memang tak ingin pergi jauh dari mu," Mark terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Bandola salib yang ada di tangannya dielus lembut dengan ibu jarinya "tapi pengecut tetaplah pengecut, aku tak bisa menepati janjiku padamu, aku tidak bisa selalu ada di sisim-"

"lupakan semua tentangku" Donghyuk memotong perkataan Mark dengan suara lantangnya. "lupakan semua tentang kita, aku tidak ingin memiliki hubungan apapun lagi denganmu." Donghyuk berkata penuh emosi. Emosi karena Mark mengungkit masa kecil mereka yang mana bisa membuatnya jatuh lagi pada Mark. Donghyuk tidak ingin lemah oleh hari-hari yang mereka lalui bersama bahkan sejak dua belas tahun yang lalu. Sejak mereka masih sangat kecil dan belum mengerti apa-apa.

Donghyuk tidak ingin mengubah keputusannya untuk lepas dari Mark hanya karena cerita masa kecil mereka yang menyentuh. Tidak terimakasih.

Walau Donghyuk sadar bahwa ia dan Mark adalah teman sejak kecil, Donghyuk tetap berkeras kepala tak ingin bersama dengan Mark lagi. Tidak. Hanya biarkan hubungan mereka berakhir di sini. Hari ini. Apapun itu hubungan di antara mereka, kekasih, sahabat, teman masa kecil, apapun itu.

Donghyuk ingin berakhir. sekarang juga.

" _I do_ " kata Mark santai. Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat pada Donghyuk. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di hadapan Donghyuk. Mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat. Donghyuk dengan tatapan emosinya dan Mark dengan tatapan lembutnya.

Ingin rasanya Donghyuk menghajar wajah Mark. Entalah, ia hanya muak melihat wajah Mark yang biasa saja bahkan setelah semua yang terjadi pada mereka.

"biarkan aku memelukmu di dua puluh detik terakhir" lalu Mark melingkari tangannya pada tubuh Donghyuk. Mengirup aroma tubuh Donghyuk yang ia suka sambil menghitung dalam bisikan.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5…"

Awalnya Donghyuk ingin menolak pelukan ini. Tapi setelah Mark mulai menghitung, entah mengapa tubuhnya kaku. Jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan cepat –merasa ketakutan. Seperti Tuhan akan mencabut nyawanya jika Mark sudah selesai dengan hitungannya.

"15, 16, 17, 18…"

Di hitungan ke sembilan belas, Mark melonggarkan pelukannya. Memindahkan tangannya untuk menangkup kedua pipi gembul Donghyuk dalam genggaman tangannya yang lembut.

"terimakasih untuk dua menit dua puluh detik yang kau berikan hanya untukku selama seminggu ini" Mark berkata lembut sebelum menyematkan ciuman yang sarat akan cintanya yang tulus di kening Donghyuk. Donghyuk membuku olehnya.

Setelahnya Mark memberi jarak di antara mereka. Tatapan mata mereka kembali bertemu. Mark masih dengan tatapan yang lembutnya walau tersirat rasa sedih di sana, dan Donghyuk dengan tatapan terkejutnya yang bercampur dengan ketakutannya yang tak beralasan.

"ini ambillah" pinta Mark menyodorkan kalung berbandola salib yang ada di tanganya. Suaranya terdengar serak. Donghyuk melihat kalung itu dan menyerkit.

"aku tidak mau," kata Donghyuk menolak penuh kepastian "aku memberikannya padamu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu, aku tidak ingin memintanya kembali. Simpan saja atau buang saja jika kau tidak ingin memilikinya lagi" kata Donghyuk lagi. Matanya datar menatap kalung itu.

Itu kalung yang Donghyuk berikan ketika Mark berulang tahun yang ke sepuluh. Saat itu Donghyuk sedang berlibur ke Eropa bersama keluarganya dan saat membeli oleh-oleh, Donghyuk melihat kalung itu begitu indah. Ia langsung teringat Mark. Jadi ia memilih kalung itu sebagai hadiah yang akan diberikan pada Mark di hari ulang tahunnya nanti.

Sebelum mengalungkannya pada leher Mark ketika itu, Donghyuk kecil mencium bandola salib itu dan berbisik, "semoga Tuhan melindungi mu". Mark hanya tersenyum. Gemas melihat tingkah Donghyuk yang sangat tulus. Sejak saat itu pula kalung itu tak pernah lepas dari leher Mark.

"aku memberikan ini kepadamu sebagai hadiah perpisahan," kata Mark bersikeukeu. Donghyuk merasakan perasaan aneh ketika Mark mengucapkannya. Ada yang terasa sakit tapi tak tahu dari mana perasaan itu berasal. Tangan Mark bergerak untuk mengalungkan kalung itu pada leher Donghyuk. Donghyuk tak memberi respon apapun. Seperti biasa, tak menolak namun tidak sepenuhnya pula menerima.

Setelah kalung itu menggantung di leher Donghyuk, Mark menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk lebih dekat dengan bandola salib yang ia angkat ke udara. Lalu Mark mencuim bandola itu dan berbisik, "semoga Tuhan melindungi mu dan memberimu kebahagiaan"

Hati Donghyuk serasa hancur oleh doa tulus itu. Seperti ada yang baru saja menekan jantungnya hingga rasanya begitu sakit. Matanya memanas menahan air mata

Donghyuk sadar ia telah menghianati Mark, melukai laki-laki itu di saat laki-laki itu masih mencintainya dengan tulus. Pelukan itu, pelukan dua puluh detik yang mereka lakukan selama seminggu ini adalah mediasi perasaan Mark. Perasaan bahwa ia masih mencintai Donghyuk dengan sangat dalam. Bukannya Mark memang tak pandai mengungkapkan isi kepalanya dan memilih melakukan sesuatu untuk mengungkapkannya? Kenapa Donghyuk lupa akan hal itu? Kenapa ia mengingatnya disaat terakhir seperti ini?

Pelukan dua puluh detik itu adalah isi kepala Mark. Isi hati Mark yang hancur karena mencintainya.

"terimakasih untuk semua," Mark berujar sambil mengusak kecil pucuk kepala Donghyuk seperti yang kemarin-kemarin atau yang kemarin-kemarinnya lagi –atau yang pernah Mark lakukan ketika dulu mereka masih sangat kecil atau...

"selamat tinggal Donghyuk-ie" dan Mark melangkah menjauh. Suaranya hambar terdengar. Angin menerbangkan semuanya dalam sekejab.

 _Sakit_.

Ini sakit apa? Donghyuk merasa sakit.

Punggung tegap Mark terlihat semakin menjauh. Donghyuk merasa sesak nafas di setiap langkah Mark yang menjauh.

 _Tidak. Jangan pergi!_

Mungkin Jeno selalu ada untuk Donghyuk. Menghiburnya dan mendengarkan segala isi hati Donghyuk. Tentu saja Mark yang sibuk tidak seperti Jeno. Tapi Mark… Mark-nya yang berjalan semakin jauh itu adalah Mark yang selalu punya cinta tulus untuk Donghyuk. Lebih dari siapapun.

Mark adalah laki-laki yang Donghyuk cintai. Benar. Donghyuk masih mencintai Mark.

Ketika Mark benar-benar hilang di balik pintu yang karatan itu, saat itu lah Donghyuk menutup mulutnya. Menahan isakannya. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa sedih yang keterlaluan ini dari isi kepalanya. Ini pilihannya, pilihannya adalah meninggalkan Mark.

Pilihan yang menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Berjalan lambat, Donghyuk masih memikirkan hal yang terjadi sore tadi di atap sekolah. Langkahnya seperti orang mabuk, matanya menatap kosong dan beberapa kali menabrak pejalan kaki lainnya. Sekarang ia sudah bukan kekasih Mark. Ia bebas. Ia bisa pergi ke tempat Jeno tanpa perlu berbohong. Bukannya seharusnya ia merasa senang? Ini yang ia pilih. Ini yang ia inginkan, kan?

"kau bilang apa? Maaf hyung, aku tak bisa mendengar suaramu. Di sini terlalu berisik" itu suara Mark.

Donghyuk menoleh kebelakang secepat yang ia bisa. Matanya melebar. Di sana, sosok Mark yang menggunakan Hoddie putih berdiri. Di tangan kirinya sekantung belanjaan menggantung. Sementara tangan kanannya memegang phone yang menempel pada telinganya. Butuh beberapa menit untuk Donghyuk menyakinkan bahwa orang itu adalah Mark dan bukan ilusi belaka.

"aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Bye hyung" setelah mengatakan itu, Mark menyimpan phone-nya pada kantung hoddie nya, lalu melangkah untuk menyebrang jalan. Kebetulan, lampu pejalan kaki sudah menghijau. Donghyuk ingin mengejar sebenarnya, namun entah mengapa kakinya tak bergerak. Donghyuk juga ingin meneriakkan nama Mark agar Mark melihatnya, namun entah mengapa suaranya tak keluar. ia hanya melihat Mark yang semakin menjauh.

Di sisi lain, tanpa mengindahkan lampu yang sedang merah, sebuah mobil melaju cepat. Lalu Donghyuk mendengar beberapa pejalan kaki yang berteriak panik sambil berlari hingga dengan sangat jelas, Donghyuk melihat tubuh Mark terpental jauh oleh dorongan mobil itu. Belum sempat tubuh Mark terhempas ke aspal jalanan, sebuah mobil lain dari arah yang berlawanan menghantamnya lagi.

Donghyuk pernah melihat bola basket dioper dari satu pemain ke pemain lainnya. Tapi melihat tubuh Mark yang dioper dari satu tubrukan mobil ke mobil lainnya… Donghyuk tidak punya kata-kata untuk ini.

Tanpa sadar Donghyuk berlari begitu cepat. Mendekati tubuh yang terpental jauh dari tempat kejadian. Menerobos beberapa orang yang mulai mengerumunin. Dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga itu bukan Mark-nya. Semoga.

Harapan hanya lah harapan. Di sana, tubuh yang berdarah itu, hoddie putih yang ternodai merahnya darah itu, laki-laki yang tergeletak di jalanan itu…

Dia adalah Mark. Mark Lee.

"panggil ambulan" suruh seseorang yang entah siapa. Beberapa orang terlihat mengambil gambar, beberapa lainnya sibuk menghubungi polisi dan ambulan.

"nak jangan mendekat," suruh seseorang mendorong tubuh Donghyuk untuk mundur menjauh. Donghyuk memberontak. Detik berikutnya ia meraung menangis sambil memanggil nama Mark.

 _Tuhan, apa ini hukuman untukku karena telah menghianati cinta tulus milik Mark? karena telah menyakiti hati selembut bulu angsa milik Mark?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tuhan tidak mengambil Mark secepat itu. Tuhan hanya mengambil seluruh ingatan Mark.

Mark, mengalami lupa ingatan permanen. Walau Donghyuk masih bisa melihat senyum manis Mark, bagi Donghyuk semua tetap saja tak adil. Tuhan menghukumnya dengan sangat telak. Menjadikannya saksi atas kecelakaan mengerikan yang menimpah Mark di hari yang sama ketika mereka putus –hari kelulusna Mark- dan menarik semua ingatan Mark tanpa sisa.

Mark menganggapnya orang lain yang tak dikenal. Semua kenangan dua belas tahun yang ia dan Mark lalui kini hanya dongeng belaka bagi Mark. Semua kenangan manis saat mereka mulai jatuh cinta satu sama lain, saat untuk pertama kalinya mereka bergandeng tangan, saat-saat Mark memeluknya dalam kelembutan dan saat mereka ciuman untuk pertama kalinya, hanya disimpan untuk dirinya sendiri. Hanya Donghyuk yang akan menyimpannya dalam kotak kenangan di ingatannya.

Tidak dengan Mark. Tidak, karena Mark melupakan segalanya.

Tuhan begitu baik, namun begitu kejam di waktu yang bersamaan. Donghyuk bingung harus berterima kasih atau tidak. Pasalnya, Tuhan telah mengabulkan permintaannya. Permintaan yang tak harusnya ia ucapkan. Permintaan untuk membuat Mark melupakan semua tentang dia dan semua tentang mereka. Permintaan sialan yang ia ucapkan dua minggu lalu pada Mark saat di atap sekolah.

Di saat bersamaan, Tuhan menghukumnya dalam siksaan perasaan bersalah dan berdosa yang menghantui. _Ya Tuhan, semurka itukah engkau padaku?_

"jadi, bagaimana cara aku memanggilmu setelah dua belas tahun kita berteman?" tanya Mark seperti bocah yang ingin tahu cara membuat kue pie yang manis. Donghyuk bungkam. Matanya hanya melihat mata Mark. Tak ada apa-apa di sana. Kosong. Tidak ada rasa sayang, perhatian dan cinta. Semua hilang.

" _sayang"_ jawab Donghyuk dalam hati. _"kau memanggilku sayang, hyung"_ katanya lagi masih dalam hati. Tak mampu menyuarakannya. Biarlah. Biarlah ini menjadi hukuman untuknya. Hukuman karena telah menghianati cinta tulus Mark.

Hukuman karena telah menjadi manusia super egois yang tak puas akan satu hal yang ternyata sangat berharga.

"kalung yang bagus," ucap Mark menyentuh kalung salib Donghyuk dengan ujung jarinya. Sambil tersenyum ia berkata; "semoga Tuhan memberkatimu dan memberikan mu kebahagian, Donghyuk- _ssi_ "

-T.E-

-SALAM SUIKA RII-

Ini cerita terinspirasi dari cerita di radio yang waktu itu aku dengar. Walau ga mirip, tetap aja inspirasinya dari sana. Dan untuk pelukan dua puluh detik, sebenarnya itu dari kehidupan aku sendiri. Jadi mamaku suka minta pelukan dua puluh detik. Katanya untuk menghapus jarak diantara kami. Jadi setiap aku pulang kampung, hal yang pertama kami lakukan ya pelukan dua puluh detik. Kalau jumpa sama kakak atau adikku setelah aktifitas seharian juga begitu, pelukan dua puluh detik. Ngaruh loh untuk ketenangan jiwa. Boleh di coba untuk pembuktian

Ok, sampai jumpa di cerita berikutnya.

Thanks uda mau baca ceritaku~

NCT2018 jjang!3

Markhyuk jjang!3


End file.
